Sun and Star
by HopesAndSushi
Summary: Les émotions balaient bien des choses, aussi bien les rois que les pauvres gens. Louis et Philippe y pensent, ensemble, pour changer. Attention au spoil.
1. Une étoile s'en va

**Que dire de plus à part que l'épisode 5 de la saison 3 a fini d'achever mon coeur deja bien malmené... need a hug please...**

Il le savait, au fond, que ça finirait comme ça.

Leur relation avait était trop lourdement entachée par leurs différends et par toutes les trahisons qu'ils avaient fait subir l'un à l'autre.

Ils s'étaient quittés de la pire des manières: le chevalier avait émis un rire amer avant de quitter les appartements de son amour, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Philippe le regardait s'éloigner, gravant son déhanchement si particulier danssa mémoire, à présent certain que plus rien ne pourrait arranger les choses.

Il l'avait regardé fermé la porte puis s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, le regard éteint.

Il n'avait pas pleuré, n'avait pas crié ni tempêté.

Non, il avait seulement ressenti un immense vide dans son coeur que nul ne saurait combler.

Un chagrin innommable s'était emparé de lui tandis que son cerveau assimilait enfin ce qui venait de se passer.

Philippe était parti.

Parti, tout simplement.

Parti sans un bruit, sans un cri, sans une larme, toujours aussi fier dans ses vêtements extravagants.

Il avait tout emmené avec lui: sa joie de vivre, son sourire, son rire clair et franc, sa douceur, ses mots doux, son visage d'ange, tout.

Et il n'avait laissé derrière lui que la peine et le remord qu'éprouvait désormais le jeune prince de France.

Tous les meilleurs souvenirs ressurgirent en bloc, gommant les disputes et les batailles, les remplaçant par les câlins dans le lit le matin, les mots d'amour glissés à l'oreille le soir au coin du feu, les bains sous les jeux d'eau de Saint Cloud, les blagues, les clins d'œil complices, les farces pour tourner son frère en bourrique.

Aucun moment désagréable qui aurait pu calmer sa tristesse ne fit son apparition.

Il fut laissé seul dans ses souvenirs heureux, sans possibilité de les récupérer, ou d'en reconstruire de nouveaux.

Le jeune duc sentit ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit, comme si son grand amour arrachait sa vie à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de lui dans l'immense palace doré.

Et alors, seulement lorsqu'il eut compris que rien ne serait comme avant, ses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles, sans qu'il émette un son.

Elles brillèrent un instant sur son visage, comme des diamants.

-Il est le Soleil... Mais toi tu es une étoile... murmura l'homme en ravalant un sanglot. Tu avais tort. L'étoile, mon étoile, c'était toi. A présent je suis perdu dans l'obscurité que je suis censé gouverner.

Aucun astre n'avait brillé ce soir-là sur Versailles, comme pour confirmer les dires du prince.

La nuit avait été plus noire que les ténèbres, tout comme le cœur asséché de Philippe d'Orléans.


	2. Un soleil s'éteint

**Aller zou on enchaine... J'ai vraiment besoin d'encouragements cette serie me fait pleurer la... meme plus envie de mettre des emojis dsl...**

Il observa le corps étendu dans les draps immaculés, les yeux écarquillés, niant l'évidence.

Ce ne pouvait être réel. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, pas ainsi, pas maintenant.

Et pourtant...

Marie-Thérèse d'Autriche, infante d'Espagne, était bel et bien morte au petit matin, un léger sourit aux lèvres, apaisée.

Il avait suivi Bontemps jusqu'à ses appartements, tentant vainement de se convaincre qu'il mentait.

Cette femme, son épouse, avait toujours été plus forte que tout.

Elle avait résisté aux humiliations quotidiennes, à sa fureur, à ses railleries et à son mépris.

Elle n'avait jamais titubé, s'était toujours montrée plus forte que les ouragans de douleur et de tristesse qui s'abattaient sans relâche sur sa frêle silhouette.

Sa foi l'avait soutenue et le roi espérait de tout son cœur que Dieu l'avait accepté dans ses bras, elle qui le méritait amplement.

Sa vie avait été pieuse, elle n'avait cédé qu'une fois au péché, ne l'avait trahi qu'une fois lorsque lui passait ses nuits entre les cuisses d'autres femmes.

Et pire encore, elle l'avait pardonné.

Elle l'avait excusé de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, ses yeux désormais aveugles remplis d'un amour inconditionnel.

Elle avait été heureuse auprès de lui, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et qui les avaient divisés.

Son amour avait été plus fort que sa rancœur.

Cette femme au corps de jeune fille et à l'esprit de guerrière avait tout affronté pour son roi.

Elle avait maintenu un certain équilibre dans son esprit agité, dans son coeur déchiré.

Et ce, sans jamais le rejeter, toujours en essayant de le garder le plus près d'elle.

Elle n'était que qualités là où il n'était que défauts.

Au plus profond de lui, le jeune roi admirait celle qui avait été sa femme durant des années.

Sans elle et ses valeurs, il aurait sombré depuis bien longtemps, et il ne pouvait même plus lui témoigner sa gratitude.

Il avait fallu qu'elle meure pour qu'il se rende compte de tout ça, d'à quel point elle allait désormais lui manquer, elle et sa chaleur espagnole et exotique.

Il s'en voulait mortellement.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son règne, il s'en voulait réellement d'avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi mal que manipuler le coeur d'une pauvre femme tombée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et qu'il n'avait pu aimer à sa juste valeur.

Alors, lorsque tous furent partis, il se laissa aller aux larmes, son cœur lacéré et ses épaules trop frêles cédant face au poids de ses sentiments tourbillonnants.

-Pardon madame.. Je ne me suis pas montré digne de votre dévouement, chuchota Louis en regardant la lune luisante derrière les grandes baies vitrées de la galeries des glaces.


	3. Ensemble, jour et nuit

**Dernier chapitre youhou..!** **Pitié un câlin pour sauver mon âme**

Le regard d'Océan plongea dans celui d'Azur sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échangé.

La rage et la peine mêlées dans les deux paires d'yeux s'affrontèrent silencieusement, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes dans le cocon formé par la chambre royale.

-Il est parti.

-Elle est morte.

Un sourire sans joie étira leurs lèvres.

Les deux frères se regardèrent encore un instant avant de finalement abandonner la lutte pour se rassembler dans leur chagrin mutuel.

Comme lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ils se glissèrent sous les draps du lit trop grand, même pour deux hommes adultes de bonne stature, et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en soupirant doucement.

Philippe, plus grand que son aîné, enroula un bras solide autour de la taille de ce dernier avant de poser sa tête sur la sienne. A travers ce geste, il souhaitait démontrer à son ainé qu'il serait toujours là pour le maintenir à la surface de cet océan capricieux qu'était devenue la monarchie.

Un long silence s'ensuivit, le monarque et son frère se contentant de rester là, à tenter d'affronter leurs émotions chacun de leur côté.

Lorsqu'il sentit un tremblement parcourir le corps de son grand frère, Philippe comprit qu'il avait finalement craqué.

Ce n'était qu'un homme au fond, sans cesse harcelé et écrasé par la pression imposée par la cours, le peuple et Dieu.

Il avait à peine trente ans et devait déjà porter les espoirs et l'avenir de tout un pays sur ses épaules. Et l'un des piliers qui le soutenaient venait de rendre son dernier soupir, déséquilibrant l'esprit torturé de Louis.

Le bras sur sa taille quitta lentement sa place pour aller perdre dans la longue cascade ondulée de ses cheveux, jouant doucement avec les mèches soyeuses.

-Je suis si seul, balbutia la voix étranglée de pleurs de son frère.

Même s'il s'y attendait, Philippe fut déconcerté par le ton suppliant et l'attitude de détresse de son frère.

Depuis qu'il avait été sacré roi, il ne l'avait jamais vu si... _vulnérable_. Il s'était toujours montré si impitoyable, comme s'il était fait de glace.

Et cela le perturba. Mais lui rappela aussi à quel point son frère était humain, et par conséquent, faillible.

Sous ses allures de tyrans et son regard d'orage se cachait encore le petit garçon effrayé qui venait se réfugier contre son frère tandis que dehors se battaient les grandes personnes pendant la Fronde.

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils lovés ainsi l'un contre l'autre pour se rassurer? Ils ne les comptaient même plus.

-Je suis encore là moi, finit par répondre Philippe devant le silence qui s'éternisait. Je suis derrière toi, tu te souviens?

Un hoquet étouffé fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

Alors il se laissa aussi aller au courant épuisant de ses sentiments et laissa les barrages de ses yeux céder à ses larmes.

Ils avaient l'air bien, le Roi Soleil et son frère, à pleurer tout le chagrin de leur âme de la sorte, mais qui s'en souciait pour le moment?

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé depuis, ils continuèrent juste de sangloter silencieusement, étroitement serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pour finalement combattre le torrent de tristesse et de solitude qui s'acharnait sur eux.

Leur proximité était une véritable lueur dans l'obscurité qui les aveuglait. Ensemble, ils pourraient y arriver, ils le savaient au fond d'eux mais n'osaient l'exprimer.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, cachés par l'abri dérisoire créé par l'édredon pourtant si épais du lit du roi.

Morphée finit même par les emporter, les arrachant à leurs douleurs pour un monde de songes plus clément où aucune noirceur n'était admise.

A bas le protocoles et l'étiquette, les deux frères purent enfin partager une nuit de repos avant de retourner se voler dans les plumes devant la cours hypocrite de Versailles.

Sans cette nuit passée ensemble, ils se seraient sûrement noyés dans leurs sentiments.

L'Azur et l'Océan se mélangèrent une dernière fois le lendemain matin avant de se séparer, leur lien invisible de frères maudits renforcé sensiblement par cette nouvelle épreuve envoyée par un Dieu bien cruel envers ses enfants célestes.


End file.
